Detenção
by Ketz
Summary: Quando quatro alunos, tão diferentes entre si quanto as estações do ano, são obrigados a perder a manhã de sábado em uma detenção injusta na escola, o mínimo que se pode esperar são alguns mal-entendidos. É claro que isso nem sempre é algo ruim. Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. Highschool!Universe. No inter-pairings.


Summary: Quando quatro alunos, tão diferentes entre si quanto as estações do ano, são obrigados a perder a manhã de sábado em uma detenção injusta na escola, o mínimo que se pode esperar são alguns mal-entendidos. É claro que isso nem sempre é algo ruim. Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. Highschool!Universe. No inter-pairings.

* * *

><p><strong>Detenção<strong>

Hiccup bufou, sentindo o sono pesar em suas pálpebras. Era sábado, 7:45 da manhã. Em qualquer semana comum, estaria no décimo sono, enrolado com seu gato Toothless entre os edredons. Talvez Astrid tivesse lhe mandado alguma mensagem durante a noite, que ele só leria na manhã seguinte e a acordaria com a resposta. Isso se ela não estivesse já de pé, para sua corrida matinal.

Às vezes, ele não conseguia entender como ela conseguia. Se fosse ele, dormiria até uma hora da tarde todos os dias.

Mas não, ele tinha que estar no lugar errado, na hora errada. Típico. Hiccup até sonhou que depois crescer vinte centímetros e finalmente apresentar alguma semelhança com a ideia de que seu pai queria que fosse, sua sorte iria mudar.

Claramente não.

Agora estava cumprindo detenção por algo que ele não tinha absolutamente nada a ver e definitivamente não era sua culpa. Pela primeira vez.

Merida DuBronch, estrela do time de futebol da escola, parecia ainda mais frustrada do que ele por estar ali. Ela também levara a detenção devido à uma injustiça, mas ela com certeza não aceitou a punição em um silêncio resignado como ele. Ah, não. Ela chutou e protestou, gritando para a escola inteira que nada daquilo era culpa dela e ameaçando quem quer que fosse o real responsável com uma série de descrições particularmente gráficas de maneira que ela iria matá-lo.

Ela costumava ser uma garota muito simpática, quando não era provocada.

Naquele momento, ela chutava o pé da cadeira impacientemente, seus cabelos incandescentes cobrindo boa parte da camiseta larga de estampa de banda que vestia junto ao jeans rasgado no joelho.

Era um contraste bizarro se alguém a comparasse com a outra garota que também tivera que comparecer no sábado de manhã. Rapunzel Corona era uma garota muito bonita, seja com os longos - realmente longos - fios loiros que ela usou durante todo o ensino fundamental, ou com o penteado moreno curto que adotara no ensino médio, com o qual ela definitivamente ficava bem.

Com seu vestido rosa e rendado, além dos grandes olhos verdes sonhadores, ela poderia passar a imagem de uma doce menina angelical para qualquer um. Especialmente durante os ensaios do coral, do que ela fazia parte. Hiccup assistira algumas das apresentações do grupo exclusivamente feminino, que chamava Princesas da Música.

Astrid as chamava de Dor de Cabeça, mas as garotas ganhavam todas as competições que entravam.

Quando não estava sendo perfeita, Rapunzel gastava algum tempo com seu namorado mais velho, um ex-jogador que passava tempo demais na escola para estar realmente na faculdade, como alegava. A garota não parecia se importar, no entanto.

Pela porta aberta, Jack Frost deslizou até a primeira cadeira com a qual ele tropeçou, realizando uma manobra que deve ter quebrado duas leis da física para sentar segundos antes que o professor Pitch entrasse na sala.

O sorriso maroto nos lábios dele dizia que aquela não era a primeira vez que se safava do atraso no limite.

A raiva de Merida era palpável ao ver o garoto, mas a presença do professor a impedia de agir. Se havia alguém naquela sala que merecia estar ali, era Jack Frost. O rapaz era a definição viva do encrenqueiro. Toda a vez que alguém caía em alguma pegadinha ou alguma propriedade da escola era danificada, a causa costumava ser facilmente rastreável até ele.

Hiccup tinha certeza que Jack quebrara absolutamente todas as regras da escola, de uma forma ou de outra.

"Ei, professor." Jack apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, o que fez a manga do casaco escorregar, relevando o final da tatuagem branca de cristais de gelo que circulava o antebraço direito até o cotovelo. Hiccup sabia da existência dela graças aos gêmeos, que costumavam compartilhar do impulso destrutivo do garoto. Aparentemente, ele fizera a tatuagem para afrontar o padrasto. "Belas botas. Couro preto sempre fica bem no senhor."

Pitch não fez nenhuma menção de sequer olhar para o garoto. "Elogios não vão diminuir o fato de que está atrasado, Frost. Você deveria estar nesta sala desde as 7:30, assim como seus colegas."

"Pois é. Meu alarme quebrou, de novo." Jack tirou o celular do bolso e estendeu para ele tão casualmente que qualquer observador saberia que aquilo era uma rotina.

Merida ofegou ultrajada. "Nós temos que entregar nossos celulares?!"

A expressão de Jack deixava cristalino o quão ridícula era a pergunta, mas o professor rompeu o pequeno momento íntimo com o aluno e dirigiu sua atenção aos demais. "Sim. Para vocês que estão passando por essa incrível experiência pela primeira vez, as regras são simples. Sem celular, sem Ipads, tablets, qualquer eletrônico ou aparelho que se conecte com a internet. Ficarão nesta sala até 12:45, em silêncio." Ele passou pelos quatro, recolhendo os celulares e depois se dirigiu até a mesa, depositando-os em uma gaveta que trancou. "Aproveitem a manhã e não me incomodem."

Com a saída do professor, a atleta não tinha mais motivos para se manter calada. "Olha o que você fez, Frost!"

Jack girou na cadeira, encarando-a com o ar de desprezo. "Acredite, DuBronch, eu também não queria estar compartilhando minha manhã com você, mas não é como se fosse minha escolha."

"Se você não tivesse resolvido-..." Ela continuou, apontando o dedo para ele, de pé.

Mas o garoto revirou os olhos. "Não fui eu, ok? Dessa vez, pelo menos, eu não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu. Acreditem se quiserem, mas eu estar aqui é tão injusto quanto para qualquer um de vocês."

Havia ressentimento na voz grave dele, uma amargura que somente quem gritou até perder a voz, mas nunca foi ouvido conhecia. Hiccup era familiar ao sentimento e o reconhecia facilmente nos outros.

Rapunzel suspirou e desviou a atenção do desenho que estivera fazendo desde que entrara na sala. "Eu acredito em você, Jack."

A voz dela era realmente melodiosa e pareceu tranquilizar o clima na sala. Merida voltou a sentar, ainda que bufando e o garoto apenas puxou o capuz do casaco para esconder os cabelos arrepiados.

Hiccup pigarreou. "Então... Vamos só deixar os celulares ali dentro? Assim, tão fácil?"

"Pitch levou a chave." Merida o olhou com uma simpatia que ele não esperava. "Se arrombarmos a gaveta, ele vai saber."

O garoto passou os dedos no cabelo, desviando das tranças que Astrid fizera na noite anterior durante o jantar. "Não tem como só destrancar a trava?"

Jack sorriu com o canto da boca. "Gosto do seu estilo, nerd."

"Hiccup."

"Tanto faz." O garoto levantou e foi até a mesa, abaixando-se enquanto tirava um arame do bolso e o modelava com os dedos espertos. O improviso encaixou-se na fechadura depois de algumas tentativas e quando o clique da abertura foi ouvido, o sorriso do garoto aumentou. Ele recolheu os aparelhos e os distribuiu para seus donos. "Divirtam-se." Ele cheirava a tabaco e neve.

Merida viu as mensagens que brilhavam na tela do celular dele e não perdeu tempo. "Quem é Emma?"

Jack guardou o celular no bolso. "Não vejo como isso te interessa."

"Oh," A pergunta chamou a atenção de Rapunzel. "Eu não sabia que você namorava, Jack."

"Não namoro." O tom dele acabou com o questionário, especialmente quando ele voltou para o lugar e se acomodou para dormir.

Hiccup voltou sua atenção para seu próprio celular. Astrid já estava acordada/

_Como está a detenção, senhor encrenqueiro? _

O garoto riu e digitou rapidamente. _Sua colega de time vai acabar acertando Jack Frost até o fim da manhã. Certeza._

Ela deveria estar tomando banho, pois nem visualizou a mensagem. Quando o garoto levantou os olhos, percebeu que Rapunzel o observava com um sorriso sincero nos olhos.

"Falando com sua namorada?" Ela perguntou de uma maneira que não soou enxerida, meramente curiosa.

Ele assentiu, arrumando a gola do suéter. "Astrid acorda cedo todos os dias."

"Ela é muito atlética, não é?" A cantora levou a caneta para os lábios, pensativa. "Vocês formam um casal muito bonito. Diferente, mas de um jeito que se completa."

Merida se voltou para eles. "E ela está bem mais feliz desde que vocês começaram a sair."

Toda a vez que alguém o assegurava que seu relacionamento fazia tão bem à Astrid quanto fazia a ele, Hiccup tinha vontade de high-five sua própria mente pela ideia corajosa de beijá-la depois do baile no primeiro ano. "Ela me deixa muito feliz também."

As garotas guincharam em uníssono, o que fez com que elas se entreolhassem e rissem em conjunto. Para duas pessoas tão diferentes, elas sentiam uma simpatia excepcional uma pela outra.

Rapunzel pegou a bolsa e tirou um potinho que pequenos cupcakes com coberturas variadas. "Alguém está com fome?"

Merida bateu palmas animada e pegou dois dos bolinhos, enfiando um na boca. "Hhnn, que de-ícia." Ela grunhiu entre mordidas, limpando a cobertura de morango da boca com as costas das mãos. Hiccup riu e pegou um com cobertura de banana, aprovando o sabor com movimentos enfáticos da cabeça.

Deliciada, a garota levantou e foi até Jack. O garoto ficara tão quieto que os outros dois haviam esquecido de sua presença, o que pareceu ser algo que ele estava acostumado a acontecer, julgando pela surpresa em seu rosto quando Rapunzel sentou ao lado dele e lhe ofereceu o doce.

"Ah... Hn, obrigado." Ele pegou um cupcake inteiro de chocolate, mas não tirou o plástico que o envolvia.

Rapunzel não se ofendeu com o fato de ele não ter comido. "Vem sentar aqui com a gente. Conversar faz o tempo passar mais rápido."

A expressão no rosto dele exibia desconfiança, mas Jack acompanhou a garota até o meio da sala, onde os outros dois sentavam. Merida até tirou o casaco e a bolsa de uma cadeira próxima sob o olhar atento da outra para que ele sentasse.

Jack puxou a cadeira e sentou ao contrário, deitando o queixo nos braços sobre o apoio para as costas. Ele percebeu os olhares nervosos dos três para a porta. "Pitch só vai aparecer quando tivermos que ir embora. Ele deve estar nas quadras, assistindo o jogo da filha."

Hiccup piscou. "Pitch tem uma filha?"

O garoto assentiu. "Seraphina. Ela é bem legal, obcecada por Harry Potter. As pessoas acham que ele tem algum favoritismo por mim, mas a verdade é que a filha dele é amiga da minha irmã, do time de vôlei."

"Dessa eu não sabia, nem da filha dele, nem da sua irmã." Hiccup se acomodou melhor, sentindo que o outro estava lutando para parecer relaxado ao ser o centro das atenções. Aquele era um lado novo de Jack, que o fazia parecer mais humano em frente à tantas lendas sobre sua reputação.

Entre o terceiro ou quarto cupcake, Merida piscou. "Pera aí. Se Pitch está vendo o jogo da filha e ela e sua irmã são colegas de time... Sua irmã também está jogando?"

Jack assentiu e pegou o celular que parara de tremer. "Eu prometi que ia assistir, mas claramente não vou cumprir a promessa. Como sempre."

Os outros três se entreolharam desconfortáveis, aproveitando que o garoto estava muito concentrado olhando para os próprios sapatos. Rapunzel arrumou o vestido bonito. "Tenho certeza que ela sabe que o único lugar que você gostaria de estar é na arquibancada, torcendo por ela."

O garoto levantou a cabeça e seus olhos azuis brilharam de desapontamento consigo mesmo para curiosidade. "Ok, chega da minha vida depressiva. E vocês? Um nerd com direito a um suéter de dragão, a estrela do time de futebol e a solista do coral feminino. Eu jamais ia adivinhar que cumpriria detenção com vocês. Sem ofensas."

"Não ofendeu." Hiccup achou melhor que fosse ele a começar a falar. "Eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas meu pai foi o presidente de todos os clubes esportivos da escola em algum momento em que ele estudou aqui. Como é facilmente perceptível, eu não sou exatamente o tipo atlético, então vocês podem imaginar a decepção dele."

Rapunzel franziu o cenho do rosto delicado. "Você não ganhou um prêmio importante na feira de biologia?"

Ele assentiu. "Isso fez ele se orgulhar um pouco. Mas acho que quando recebi a bolsa da universidade onde minha mãe dá aula que meu pai finalmente percebeu que eu não vou vencer nenhum grande campeonato, mas pode ser que eu consiga reunir a família."

Merida piscou. "Você já foi aceito na faculdade? Estamos no meio do ano, ainda nem comecei a mandar as cartas de aplicação."

"Parabéns, cara," Jack ofereceu a mão para ele em um cumprimento. A pele do garoto era bem mais fria do que Hiccup estava esperando, mas sua voz era sincera e quente.

"Elas já estão aceitando aplicações." Rapunzel informou e dobrou o desenho que rabiscava, um retrato do namorado. "Estou esperando a resposta da Escola de Música, para saber quando será minha audição."

A outra garota sorriu confiante. "Você vai arrasar. Já vi uns ensaios das Princesas e você é a melhor de lá."

Rapunzel encolheu os ombros sem jeito. "Isso é só porque Elsa recusou o convite para participar."

Hiccup não perdeu o brilho nos olhos de Jack, mas resolveu não comentar. "Elsa, sua prima?"

"Ela mesma. Vocês deviam ouví-la cantando, é fenomenal. Mas ela só canta com a Anna, a irmã dela. E mesmo assim, ela não quer ir atrás da faculdade de música. Vai prestar para estudar política e administração empresarial. Eu sugeri arquitetura, mas ela parece estar fugindo de qualquer coisa que lembra artes."

"Estranho, para uma patinadora artística." Merida deu de ombros. "Não entendo o que todo mundo vê nela. A garota quase não fala com ninguém e _nunca_ vi ela sorrir. Muito convencida."

"De pessoas convencidas, você entende." Jack revirou os olhos, mas teve reflexos suficientes para evitar ser acertado pelo soco em seu ombro.

Rapunzel sorriu e levou uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha. "Enfim, tudo que posso fazer agora é esperar e ensaiar minhas músicas. Meus pais me dão muito apoio." O sorriso dela vacilou por um segundo. Não era um segredo o escândalo que foi gerado quando se descobriu que ela fora sequestrada na maternidade pela mulher que chamou de mãe pela vida toda. A busca pelos pais verdadeiros fora dura, mas bem sucedida. "Eugene tem me ajudado bastante."

"Eugene?"

"Ah." Ela corou como se tivesse falado mais do que pretendia. "Meu namorado. Vocês o conhecem como Flynn, mas o nome de verdade dele é Eugene. Ele prefere que as pessoas não saibam disso, não sei porque."

O olhar malandro de Jack prometia que o segredo não ficaria guardado por muito tempo, mas o garoto não fez comentários. Merida puxou os vários colares de corrente que escondia em baixo da camiseta, brincando com os pingentes diversos, em especial com um de urso. "Minha vez? Bom, eu tinha vários problemas com a minha mãe. Muitos mesmo. Especialmente porque ela só me enche o saco. Tenho três irmãozinhos menores que são verdadeiros demônios, mas ai de mim se sair um pézinho da linha."

"Estou comovido." Jack não escondia o desprezo e seu tom de voz era gelado como uma nevasca, mas a garota dispensou a opinião dele com um aceno da mão.

Hiccup sentiu a falta de Toothless, ele gostava de brincar com o gato quando o assunto girava sobre mães. A expectativa de passar tempo com Valka quando fosse para a faculdade lhe causava frio na barriga, especialmente depois dos anos em que conviveu apenas com o pai após a separação deles enquanto ainda era um bebê de colo.

"O que importa é que depois de algumas sessões de terapia com a psicóloga mais estranha do mundo, nos resolvemos. Algumas briguinhas ocasionais, mas nada assim, _tão_ tenso. Mas agora a nova dela é que eu preciso de um namorado." Merida praticamente cuspiu a última palavra.

Rapunzel piscou, surpresa. "Achei que estava de rolo com o McGuffin."

"Meh. Ele é fofo, mas muito enrolado." A outra deu de ombros. "É um amorzinho, mas muito grudento. Não tenho paciência para ficar respondendo mensagem de bom dia toda a manhã."

A cantora pareceu pessoalmente ofendida, mas apenas inchou as bochechas e decidiu não discutir. Hiccup riu, seu próprio bolso tremendo com mensagens de Astrid.

"E você, Frost?" Merida apontou para os outros dois com os polegares. "Esses aqui estão amarrados, mas não sei se você também tem alguém para te colocar na linha."

O garoto negou com um movimento discreto da cabeça e sorriu, como sempre fazia. "Não tem ninguém. Bom, tem algumas ninguéns, mas nenhuma em especial." Ele moveu os dedos nervosamente sobre o bolinho de chocolate, ainda plastificado e os três notaram pela primeira vez o quanto aquele sorriso escondia.

Rapunzel sorriu, curiosa e animada, e cutucou o braço dele com a ponta do dedo. "Quem é ela?" A garota então pensou melhor. "Ou... ele?"

"Ela." Jack levantou uma sobrancelha, mas então um brilho divertido iluminou o rosto dele. "Mas não importa. Ela nunca vai olhar para mim."

A garota caiu como um patinho do teatrinho barato, para a exasperação dos outros dois. "Não diz isso! Você é tão bonito e confiante, e qualquer garota tem uma quedinha por um pedaço de mal caminho."

Jack riu. "Isso foi melhor do que eu esperava. Obrigado, loirinha, mas agora é sério. Eu sempre escolho errado, mas dessa vez eu me superei. Não tem nenhuma chance de dar certo com ela, mas é melhor assim. Seria muito complicado e ela vai se formar e se tornar tudo que ela quiser. Não precisa carregar um peso."

"Então..." Hiccup piscou. "Sem planos pra depois que se formar?"

O garoto negou. "Talvez tirar um ano para pensar. Arranjar um emprego para ajudar lá em casa. Faculdade não é para mim."

Era estranho a ideia que não considerar continuar a educação para o nível superior. Mesmo Merida estava traçando os planos para escolher seu curso de interesse, a ideia que pararia de estudar no final do ano era só um sonhos distante.

Jack deu de ombros. "Ou eu arranjo uma viúva rica. Acontece pros dois lados."

A piada foi suficiente para fazer os quatro rirem.

Rapunzel olhou o celular e suspirou. "Só passou quarenta minutos. Juro que parece que estamos aqui há anos."

"Como você sobreviveu todas as detenções?" Merida olhou para Jack com uma expressão frustrada.

O garoto sorriu e levantou, pegando uma mesa e empilhando-a sobre a outra. Ele então escalou até alcançar o teto e empurrou uma das tábuas do teto, abrindo caminho para pegar um conjunto de HQ's, videogames e baralhos.

As expressões dos outros três o fez gargalhar. "O que? Normalmente eu fico aqui sozinho."

Ele jogou as revistinhas na mesa de Hiccup e o outro garoto ficou surpreso ao reconhecer alguns títulos que estavam entre seus preferidos. O DS foi para Rapunzel, que rapidamente foi explorar os jogos.

Jack sentou em frente à Merida, embaralhando as cartas e jogando uma nota sobre a mesa. "Vinte dólares dizem que vou te dar uma aula de pôquer."

Os olhos verdes da garota brilharam com o desafio e ela buscou a carteira imediatamente. "Péssima escolha, querido. Sou a melhor jogadora do time de futebol."

As horas passaram voando depois daquilo. Hiccup e Rapunzel revezavam entre a leitura e os jogos, entrando em discussões épicas sobre as teorias para o novo filme dos Avengers, ambos ansiosamente esperando a junção do filme deles com os Guardiões da Galáxia. Jack e Merida jogaram até que ela percebeu algumas das trapaças dele e, após a revolta inicial já esperada, ela se animou em aprender o que ele se ofereceu a ensinar.

As garotas juntaram-se no final da manhã quando a cantora resolveu que iria ensinar a outra a trançar o cabelo e preencher os formulários para a aplicação para as faculdades que ela se interessava. Hiccup engatou em um monólogo sobre seu gato para Jack, que o ouvia em silêncio, parcialmente em função da admiração pela paixão com que o garoto falava, parcialmente porque não tinha espaço para abrir a boca.

Quando Pitch voltou, os quatro estavam comportadamente em lugares separados, qualquer resquício de suas distrações bem escondido no teto da sala. Não que o professor parecesse interessado em descobrir porque os risinhos e olhares trocados entre eles.

"Acabou, crianças. Estão dispensados." Ele abriu a gaveta e pegou os celulares que foram recolocados no exílio temporário. Cada um deles levantou e recolheu o próprio aparelho. Jack foi o último e o professor pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele. "Espero não te ver aqui semana que vem."

"Vou me esforçar." O garoto sorriu com ansiedade.

Pitch sorriu, mas não havia o escárnio que normalmente dirigia aos alunos em seu rosto anguloso. "Elas venceram. Dois sets a um."

Jack sorriu, verdadeiramente feliz. Ele disparou por entre os novos amigos, que logo o seguiram até o ginásio poliesportivo. A arquibancada já estava vazia há muito tempo, se não fosse por uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e uma pinta charmosa sob o olho direito.

"Emma!" Jack gritou enquanto atravessava a quadra. A menina saltou para ficar em pé e pulou nele, recebendo um abraço apertado. "Final, Emma! Vocês estão na final!"

Ela riu, pendurada no pescoço dele. "Eu fiz o último ponto, Jack!"

Jack a girou no ar antes de recolocá-la no chão e bagunçar a franja solta dela. "Eu vi! Fugi da sala de detenção e assisti ali de cima." Ele apontou para uma janela no topo na arquibancada.

A menina pareceu se dividir entre acreditar na óbvia mentira e agradecer pelo esforço dele em agradá-la. Foi só então que percebeu que eram observados. "Hn, seus amigos?"

Rapunzel foi a primeira a se aproximar, cumprimentando-a com um sorriso. "Olá! Parabéns pela vitória, ein? Jack passou a manhã ansioso para vir te ver."

"Hn, eu não sabia que ele tinha tantos amigos." Emma segurou a mão do irmão, que levou os dedos entrelaçados para os ombros dela.

Merida pegou uma bola de vôlei esquecida na quadra. "Que tal nos mostrar como foi esse lance final?"

A garota assentiu enfática e correu para mostrar na quadra onde cada um estava. Hiccup foi arrastado para representar o time adversário, mesmo sob os protestos intensos. Enquanto as duas massacravam o garoto com cortadas, Rapunzel cutucou a cintura de Jack com o cotovelo.

"Sabe quem mais ama muito a irmã mais nova?" Sua voz estava repleta de significado e ela teve que suprimir um gritinho ao ver a expressão mesclada de culpa e felicidade no rosto dele, que o deixava ainda mais bonito.

"Fui muito óbvio?" Jack se surpreendeu por não se sentir ameaçado pela intromissão da cantora.

"Não muito, mas você separou o bolinho que era todo de chocolate, quase pulou em cima da Merida para defende-la e, realmente, Elsa vai sair daqui para conquistar grandes feitos. Mas eu acho que ela iria gostar de ter alguém com quem compartilhar cada um deles."

Jack moveu os pés desconfortável e puxou as mangas do casaco para o cotovelo, revelando mais do desenho de sua tatuagem. "Se você realmente acha." Ele não conseguiu esconder o sorriso com o canto dos lábios e Rapunzel parou de pressionar o assunto, deixando o plano para aproximá-los se arquitetar em sua mente.

No caminho para casa, Hiccup se encolheu no assentou do ônibus e puxou o celular, lendo as mensagens dos amigos entre risinhos leves. Os gêmeos estavam planejando uma festa particular na casa deles que começaria assim que os pais fossem viajar. Snoutlout e Fishlegs já o enchiam com mensagens com pedidos de sua opinião sobre o melhor presente para Ruffnut.

Astrid mandou poucas coisas, como de costume.

_E aí? Como foi sua manhã na detenção?_

Hiccup sorriu e procurou as palavras para resumir tudo que acontecera, tudo que conhecera de três pessoas com que nunca achara que teria qualquer ligação.

_Não deveria, mas a detenção é um ótimo lugar para fazer amigos._

* * *

><p>Na segunda-feira, enquanto ouvia a vice-diretora Toothianna recitar as últimas instruções da semana para o corpo estudantil, North sorriu consigo mesmo. Durante todo o anúncio, Jack e Hiccup trocaram sussurros consideravelmente menos discretos do que eles pensavam que eram, enquanto Rapunzel e Merida tentavam abafar os risinhos das mensagens que trocavam.<p>

Quando os quatro se cumprimentaram antes de seguirem para suas respectivas aulas, o diretor sentiu o orgulho de sua ideia aflorar em seu peito. Inventar aquela detenção por infrações que nunca foram cometidas não era exatamente ética, mas com certeza fazia parte dos cinco melhores planos que ele já tivera.

Algumas amizades só precisam de um pequeno empurrãozinho para se formar.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado. E o padrastro do Jack é o MiM.<br>Eu não sabia se esse era o fandom certo para postar, então se estiver no errado, me avisem, por favor.


End file.
